


You Don't Wanna Know

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Parker have a difference of opinions about clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I wrote this for comment fic, but I forgot to post it here :P Was cleaning my files up and found it! Enjoy! This was written right before Plans... :P

“He totally had it coming!”

“How can you say that?” Sam looked at Parker like she was crazy and… well… yeah she was, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t right.

“It’s a clown!”

“When did a clown ever do anything to you?” Parker demanded.

“Have you ever seen a nice clown?”

“Yes. And then the horse killed him.” She pouted.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah well a clown tried to eat me.”

John sighed as he looked over at Eliot. “Do other families have to deal with this?”

Eliot shrugged, looking a little lost. “I think it’s like sibling rivalry.”

Dean snorted behind them. “Yep, they’re both afraid to lose the girl spot to one another.”

“Dean!” He ducked just in time to keep from getting smacked in the back of the head by both John and Eliot.

Dean smiled as he walked away. “Just don’t remind Sam of why he’s really afraid of clowns. He won’t sleep for weeks.”

“A clown really tried to eat him?” Eliot asked. John shrugged. “And that’s not why he’s afraid of them? Come on John, what really happened?”

John shook his head, a small laugh following his gaze. “You don’t wanna know Eliot. You really don’t wanna know.”

 


End file.
